The Story of Bolin and Pabuand Mako
by littlegorilla27
Summary: Who Bolin meets Pabu One day, Mako goes out to work for the Triple Threat Triad, and Bolin is at home practicing earthbending. While practicing, he spots a red thief...who is it or what is it? sucky summary better story!


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I'm super excited! If ya'll haven't read my first fanfic the go read it! It's about Naga and Korra meeting! Ok I'm going to start now! Short, simple, and sweet (: oh…READ & REVIEW!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra blah blah blah... if I did I would already have started the second season of Legend of Korra!**

It had been 2 years since Bolin's and Mako's parents had died. They had taken shelter in an abandoned building in Republic City. Bolin was always a fun spirited boy that loved to make jokes. Since the fire, his funny personality and comedic spark had started to fade. Even Mako found it difficult to get Bolin to laugh now a days.  
One day, Mako was off doing business for the Triple Threat Triad, and Bolin was at home working on his earthbending. Mako and Bolin hated doing the little things for the Triple Threat Triad but it was their only source of income. (Anyways…) Bolin had accidentally bended part of the wall and it fell off. He barely saw a red flash go by but he knew he wasn't the only one in the abandoned building.  
Bolin when over to where he saw the red flash. He didn't find anything but he did find his bowl of dumplings half eaten. "OHHHMAAHHHGOSSHH! Something ate my favorite dumplings!" yelled Bolin as several small tears fell from his eyes. He recollected his composure and went on to find the little read thief. Bolin had searched everywhere. He looked in all the kitchen cabinets, under the couch, and finally in the bedroom that him and Mako shared.  
The little red thief was nowhere to be found. Bolin gave up the search and went back to practicing his earthbending. Around noon, Bolin was hungry so he went into the kitchen to get a snack. When he went to get fire flakes, a red blur pounced on him and ran around the room. Bolin had been fed up with the little red thief so he started chucking chunks of rocks at it trying to stop the red blur.  
When the red thief escaped through the window, Bolin looked around and saw the mess he had made trying to catch the red thief. He had broken the door separating the bedroom and the living room, or what was left of it. He also tore up the coach and put so many dents into the wall, but the worst thing he broke was the radio.  
The radio was the first thing the brothers had bought with what they earned from working with the Triple Threat Triad. Mako had prized it so much and he had worked so hard for it too. Bolin was sure that his brother would yell at him for damaging their house and their radio. Bolin tried to repair the damages but it was already two in the afternoon and Mako was supposed to be home any second.  
Bolin had decided to name the red blur "The red thief with super speed" (what? He was a kid), but before Bolin could clean anything up, the red thief with super speed was back. He was sure that he would catch it this time. Instead of chucking rocks everywhere, Bolin had decided to make rock walls and corner it.  
At first, he had made short walls but the red blur was smart enough to avoid it or jump over it, but then Bolin made huge walls that even he could see over. The red thief with super speed was making a dash for the door, but Bolin made a huge wall of rock to block the red blur from escaping.  
Little did he know that Mako was walking into the building right when Bolin made the rock wall. Mako ran right into it and fell backwards after hitting it. Bolin heard a thud and bended the wall down immediately and saw Mako lying on his back with his hand on his nose.  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOLINNNNNNNNNN!" Mako yelled with a nasally voice. Bolin ran to Mako's aid and helped him into their home. Walking in, Mako was too preoccupied with bleeding, maybe broken, nose to see the mess that Bolin had made. Mako walked to the kitchen to get towels, but when he turned around, he found the living room all messed up and the radio that he had prized so much, smashed into pieces.  
Mako turned to Bolin giving him a disapproving look. In return, Bolin gave Mako a sheepish grin. Mako asked angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO IN HERE BO!"  
Bolin explained that the red thief with super speed was in here eating but Mako didn't believe his story. Bolin hadn't realized that once Mako ran into the wall, the red blur stopped and stayed to check the two brothers out. Bolin looked around for some evidence besides the destruction of the red blur being here. Finally he looked outside the door and saw the red blur. It was a fire ferret. Bolin went into the kitchen and grabbed the box of fire flakes and went to the door and started making a trail of the fire flakes from the door into the house.  
Mako had a confused expression on his face and asked, "Bo, what are you doing? You're making a bigger mess!"  
In response, Bolin said,"Shhhh! I'm going to prove to you that I didn't make this mess by myself." With that said, Bolin put the box of fire flakes down and the fire ferret started eating them and coming into the room. Once the fire ferret was inside, Bolin bended a wall in the doorway so the fire ferret wouldn't escape.  
Mako was surprised that a fire ferret had done all this damage. Bolin quietly whispered so the fire ferret would climb on his arm. Bolin walked over to Mako as the fire ferret curled around his neck. Bolin asked, "Can we keep bro? Please? He's so cute! Let's name him Pabu! Oh! We can train him to do tricks!"  
Mako was seeing Bolin smile for the first time in months. He was happy that his little brother was smiling again and saw that Pabu gave him so much joy that he said, "Sure and make sure Pabu has a bed. But you're going to clean and take care of him ok Bo?"  
Overjoyed, Bolin gave Mako an earthbender sized hug. After letting go, Bolin went to go sit on the torn couch with his new buddy. Mako yelled across the room, "Hey Bo you're cleaning all this up ok? Ok well I'm going to lay down for the rest of the afternoon and I expect that you and Pabu will clean this up since the both of you caused it." Mako had walked to his room with Bolin trailing behind and saying, "Come on Mako! How do you expect me to clean **ALL** this up? Please bro? Help me? Come on Mako!"  
By the time Bolin had finished his sentence; Mako was already laying down and had closed his eyes. Bolin turned around and looked at the living room. It was a mess. Bolin then turned to Pabu and said, "You're helping me clean up Pabu! And that's an order Mr. red thief with super speed!" Mako opened one eye and chuckled. That was the first time in months that the brothers had something to smile and laugh about.

**EEEPPP! This story turned out better than I thought! Ok anyways hoped ya'll like it! READ & REVIEW or else I'm going to hunt you down and make you do it! Hahaha I would like reviews though! Hey I might even add another chapter if there are enough reviews! Anyways go read "**_**Me and my polar bear-dog"**_** if you haven't yet! Short sweet and simple author notes! Love ya'll ( in a non-creepy way!)**


End file.
